The invention is directed towards a late transition metal polymerization catalyst complex and its use in forming polymers from olefins or polar monomers and copolymers from olefins and polar monomers.
Polymers and copolymers may be formed from olefinic monomers by using transition metal catalyst technology. Ziegler-Natta catalysts have been used for many years while in more recent years metallocene catalysts have been preferred in certain applications since the polyolefins produced via metallocene catalysis often possess superior properties. The most well-known metallocene technology employs catalysts containing early transition metal atoms such as Ti and Zr.
Even though polyolefins formed by such metallocene catalysts possess certain enhanced properties over polyolefins produced by conventional Ziegler-Natta catalysts, further improvements in properties such as wettability and adhesiveness may be possible. It is believed that including polar monomers in an olefinic polymer or copolymer would improve these, and possibly other, properties. Unfortunately, polar monomers tend to poison early transition metal catalysts.
Certain late transition metal complexes such as those containing palladium and nickel, are more forgiving when incorporating certain polar monomers. However, most of these catalyst compositions are costly and produce highly branched polymers (e.g., 85-150 branches/1000 carbon atoms). Also, the functionalities are not in the chain but at the ends of branches. Consequently, they are limited to polar monomer contents to about 15 mol % or less. Another disadvantage of these compositions is that they incorporate only a limited number of polar monomers such as alkyl acrylates and vinyl ketones.
Recently, novel late transition organometallic catalysts have been made to address the aforementioned problems. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,297 to Stibrany et al., herein incorporated by reference, details group 11 metal (Cu, Ag and Au) containing catalyst compositions having a pseudotetrahedral geometry that are useful in forming polymers and copolymers having hydrocarbyl polar functionality.
However, there is still a need to explore other group 11 metal complexes for use in polymerization processes. Ideally, these late transition metal complexes should be capable of forming olefinic polymers and copolymers containing polar monomers which are not highly branched, have polymer chain functionality and are capable of incorporating a wider variety of polar monomers.
The instant invention provides a late transition metal complex which can be used with an activating cocatalyst to produce polymers and copolymers. Also, like the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,297, the instant invention can be used to produce polymers and copolymers containing polar monomers.
In one embodiment, the invention is a composition having the formula LMXZn wherein X is selected from the group consisting of halides, hydride, triflate, acetates, borates, C1 through C12 alkyl, C1 through C12 alkoxy, C3 through C12 cycloalkyl, C3 through C12 cycloalkoxy, aryl, thiolates, carbon monoxide, cyanate, olefins, and any other moiety into which a monomer can insert. M is selected from the group consisting of Cu, Ag, and Au. L is a nitrogen-containing bidentate ligand with more than two nitrogen atoms. Z is a neutral coordinating ligand and n equals 0, 1, or 2.
In another embodiment, the invention is a catalyst composition comprising the reaction product of: a metal complex having the formula LMXZn, as described above, and an activating cocatalyst. This embodiment of the invention is particularly useful in polymerization chemistry.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a method for using the composition to produce polymers and copolymers which contain polar monomer units. The method includes contacting the monomers under polymerization conditions with a catalyst composition comprising a composition having the formula LMXZn, as defined above, and an activating cocatalyst. Optionally, an oxidizing agent may also be employed during this process.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description and appended claims.
The invention relates to a novel metal complex which, when used with an activating cocatalyst, provides a novel catalyst composition. The invention also provides a polymerization method which utilizes the catalyst composition. Generally speaking, the method of the invention produces polymers and copolymers containing polar monomer groups.
In one embodiment, the invention comprises a composition comprising the formula LMXZn wherein X is selected from the group consisting of halides, hydride, triflate, acetates, borates, C1 through C12 alkyl, C1 through C12 alkoxy, C3 through C12 cycloalkyl, C3 through C12 cycloalkoxy, aryl, thiolates, carbon monoxide, cyanate, olefins, and any other moiety into which a monomer can insert; M is selected from the group consisting of Cu, Ag, and Au; L is a nitrogen-containing bidentate ligand with more than two nitrogen atoms; Z is a neutral coordinating ligand; wherein n equals 0, 1, or 2.
The geometric configuration of the metal complex of the instant invention can be either pseudotetrahedral or trigonal planar depending on the value of n (i.e., n can equal 0, 1 or 2). It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that although the term xe2x80x9cpseudotetrahedralxe2x80x9d is used to describe the geometric structure of the metal complex, it does not exclude a pure xe2x80x9ctetrahedralxe2x80x9d geometrical arrangement. The prefix xe2x80x9cpseudoxe2x80x9d is used throughout the specification to most accurately describe the non-limiting embodiments described herein. Similarly, the term xe2x80x9ctrigonal planarxe2x80x9d should be understood by those skilled in the art to also include geometric configurations which are approximately trigonal planar.
When the metal composition is reacted with an activating cocatalyst such as methyl alumoxane (a.k.a., xe2x80x9cMAOxe2x80x9d) a catalyst composition is created. Thus, in another embodiment, the invention is a catalyst composition comprising the reaction product of: (a) A metal complex having the formula LMXZn wherein X is selected from the group consisting of halides, hydride, triflate, acetates, borates, C1 through C12 alkyl, C1 through C12 alkoxy, C3 through C12 cycloalkyl, C3 through C12 cycloalkoxy, aryl, thiolates, carbon monoxide, cyanate, olefins, and any other moiety into which a monomer can insert; M is selected from the group consisting of Cu, Ag, and Au; L is a nitrogen-containing bidentate ligand with more than two nitrogen atoms; Z is a neutral coordinating ligand; where n equals 0, 1, or 2; and (b) an activating cocatalyst.
Furthermore, by controlling the temperature, catalyst loading, ligand structure, and residence time, product selectivity can be adjusted to produce individual polymers and copolymers with high selectivity. Hence, in yet another embodiment, the invention provides a method for producing polymers and copolymers.
Ideally, Z is weakly coordinating and sufficiently labile to allow activation of the catalyst. In a preferred embodiment composition, for each occurrence of Z, each Z is independently selected from the group consisting of diethylether, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, benzonitrile, dioxane, acetone, 2-butanone, phenylisocyanate, ethylene, carbon monoxide, 1-hexene, and norbornene.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention is a complex having the formula LMXZn, as described above, where L is a nitrogen-containing bidentate ligand represented by the formula:
[ARAxe2x80x2] and [AAxe2x80x2],
wherein A and Axe2x80x2 are independently selected from the group consisting of 
wherein R1 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1 through C12 straight chain or branched alkyl, C3 through C12 cycloalkyl, aryl, and trifluoroethane;
R2 and R3 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1 through C12 straight chain or branched alkyl, C3 through C12 cycloalkyl, C1 through C12 alkoxy, F, Cl, SO3, C1 through C12 perfluoroalkyl, and N(CH3)2;
R is selected from the group consisting of non-substituted C1 through C12 alkyl, C3 through C12 cycloalkyl; methoxy; amino; halo; C1 through C12 haloalkyl substituted alkyl; cycloalkyl of up to 12 carbon atoms, C1-C40 aryl; and C1-C40 alkylaryl.
X is selected from the group consisting of halogens, hydride, triflate, acetate, trifluoroacetate, perfluorotetraphenylborate, tetrafluoroborate, C1 through C12 alkyl, C1 through C12 alkoxy, C3 through C12 cycloalkyl, C3 through C12 cycloalkoxy, aryl, and any other moiety into which a monomer can insert such as an atom, or group of atoms, covalently or inonically bonded to M; Z is a neutral coordinating ligand; where n equals 0, 1, or 2. In a preferred embodiment, for each occurrence of Z, each Z is independently selected from the group consisting of diethylether, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, benzonitrile, dioxane, acetone, 2-butanone, phenylisocyanate, ethylene, carbon monoxide, 1-hexene, and norbornene.
Accordingly, some of the ligands of the present invention have the following structures: 
and. For compactness, some bonds are shown without termination; these bonds are terminated by methyl groups.
Cu is preferred for M. Among the options for X, halogens are preferred. Suitable non-halide options for X include, but are not limited to, triflate, trifluoroacetate, perfluorotetraphenyl borate, or tetrafluoro borate, hydride, alkyl groups or any other ligand into which a monomer can insert such as an atom, or group of atoms, covalently or inonically bonded to M.
Among the metal complexes of the present invention, particularly preferred embodiments are those having the 2,2xe2x80x2-bis[2-(1-alkylbenzimidazol-2-yl)]biphenyl, where the alkyl group is from C1-C20, and for X is chloride.
Generally, the 2,2xe2x80x2-bis[2-(1-alkylbenzimidazol-2-yl)]biphenyl ligands having copper as the metal and chlorine as X, and C1-C20 as R1, have the structure 
Preferred embodiments of specific metal complexes include, but are not limited to, the following:
Preferred embodiments of specific metal complexes include, but are not limited to, the following:
[(2,2xe2x80x2-bis[2-(1-ethylbenzimidazol-2-yl)]biphenyl)(acetonitrile)copper(I)](tetrafluoroborate) 
and (2,2xe2x80x2-bis[2-(1-ethylbenzimidazol-2-yl)]biphenyl)copper(I)chloride 
Advantageously, the catalysts of the present invention are not poisoned by compounds containing hydrocarbyl polar functional groups when used in the formation of polymers and copolymers synthesized all or in part from olefinic monomers. As such, the catalysts of the present invention are useful in preparing polymers and copolymers formed from olefinic monomers, such as polyethylene; polymers and copolymers formed from monomers containing hydrocarbyl polar functional groups such as poly(methyl methacrylate); and copolymers derived from olefins and monomers containing hydrocarbyl polar functional groups such as poly (ethylene-co-methyl methacrylate).
The activating cocatalysts used in conjunction with the metal complex defined above include, but are not limited to, aluminum compounds containing an Alxe2x80x94O bond such as the alkylalumoxanes such as methylalumoxane (xe2x80x9cMAOxe2x80x9d), isobutyl modified methylalumoxane (xe2x80x9cMMAOxe2x80x9d); xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d [i.e., sovent free and Me3Al (xe2x80x9cTMAxe2x80x9d) free] MAO; aluminum alkyls; aluminum halides; alkylaluminum halides; Lewis acids other than any of the foregoing list; and mixtures of the foregoing can also be used in conjunction with alkylating agents, such as methyl magnesium chloride and methyl lithium. Examples of such Lewis acids are those compounds corresponding to the formula: Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x33B, or R3xe2x80x3xe2x80x3Al wherein Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3 independently each occurrence is selected from hydrogen, silyl, hydrocarbyl, halohydrocarbyl, alkoxide, aryloxide, amide or combinations thereof, said Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3 having up to 30 nonhydrogen atoms.
It is to be appreciated by those skilled in the art, that the above formula for the preferred Lewis acids represents an empirical formula, and that many Lewis acids exist as dimers or higher oligomers in solution or in the solid state. Other Lewis acids which are useful in the catalyst compositions of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
Other examples of such cocatalysts include salts of group 13 element complexes. These and other examples of suitable cocatalysts and their use in organometallic polymerization are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,401 and PCT patent documents PCT/US97/10418 and PCT/US96/09764, all incorporated by reference herein.
Preferred activating cocatalysts include trimethylaluminum, triisobutylaluminum, methylalumoxane, alkyl modified alumoxanes, xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d alumoxanes, chlorodiethyaluminum, dichloroethylaluminum, triethylboron, trimethylboron, triphenylboron and halogenated, especially fluorinated, triaryl boron and aluminum compounds, carboranes and halogenated carboranes.
Most highly preferred activating cocatalysts include triethylaluminum, methylalumoxane, and fluoro-substituted aryl boranes and borates such as tris(4-fluorophenyl)boron, tris(2,4-difluorophenylboron), tris(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl-phenyl)boron, tris(pentafluorophenyl)boron, pentafluorophenyl-diphenyl boron, and bis(pentafluorophenyl)phenylboron and tetrakis (pentafluorophenyl)borate. Such fluoro-substituted arylboranes may be readily synthesized according to techniques such as those disclosed in Marks, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 113, 3623-3625 (1991). Fluorinated tetraaryl borates or aluminates and perfluoro tetranapthyl borates or aluminates, are also well known in the art.
The catalyst can be utilized by forming the metal complex LMXZn, as defined above, and where required combining the activating cocatalyst with the same in a diluent. Optionally, an oxidizing agent may also be utilized in conjunction with the cocatalyst. Oxidizing agents may include, but are not limited to: NOBF4; 1,4-benzoquinone; tetrachloro-1,4-benzoquinone; AgClO4; Ag(C6F5)4B; ferricinium (C6F5)4B; (3,5(CF3)2(C6H4)B)Cp2Fe+; and (3,5(CF3)2(C6H4)B)Cp2*Fe+. The preparation may be conducted in the presence of one or more addition polymerizable monomers, if desired. Preferably, the catalysts are prepared at a temperature within the range from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C., most preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Suitable solvents include liquid or supercritical gases such as CO2, straight and branched-chain hydrocarbons such as isobutane, butane, pentane, hexane, heptane, octane, and mixtures thereof, cyclic and alicyclic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane, cycloheptane, methylcyclohexane, methylcycloheptane, halogenated hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzene, and dichlorobenzene perfluorinated C4-10 alkanes and aromatic and alkyl-substituted aromatic compounds such as benzene, toluene and xylene. Suitable solvents also include liquid olefins which may act as monomers or comonomers including ethylene, propylene, butadiene, 1-hexene, 3-methyl-1-pentene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, 1-octene, 1-decene, and 4-vinycylohexane, (including all isomers alone or in mixtures). Other solvents include anisole, methylchloride, methylene chloride, 2-pyrrolidone and N-methylpyrrolidone. Preferred solvents are aliphatic hydrocarbons and aromatic hydrocarbon, such as toluene.
When an activating cocatalyst is used to form the catalyst composition, the equivalent ratio of metal complex to activating cocatalyst is preferably in a range from 1:0.5 to 1:104, more preferably from 1:0.75 to 1:103. In most polymerization reactions the equivalent ratio of catalyst:polymerizable compound employed is from 10xe2x88x9212: to 10xe2x88x921:1, more preferably from 10xe2x88x929:1 to 10xe2x88x924:1.
Olefinic monomers useful in the forming homopolymers and copolymers with the catalyst of the invention include, but are not limited to, ethylenically unsaturated monomers, nonconjugated dienes, and oligomers, and higher molecular weight, vinyl-terminated macromers. Examples include C2-20 olefins, vinylcyclohexane, tetrafluoroethylene, and mixtures thereof. Preferred monomers include the C2-10 xcex1-olefins especially ethylene, propylene, isobutylene, 1-butene, 1-hexene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, and 1-octene or mixtures of the same.
Monomers having hydrocarbyl polar functional groups useful in forming homo and copolymers with the catalyst of the invention, are vinyl ether and C1 to C20 alkyl vinyl ethers such as n-butyl vinyl ether, acrylates, such as C1 to C24, or alkyl acrylates such as t-butyl acrylate, and lauryl acrylate, as well as methacrylates such as methyl methacrylate.
In general, the polymerization may be accomplished at conditions well known in the prior art for Ziegler-Natta or Kaminsky-Sinn type polymerization reactions, that is, temperatures from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C., and pressures from atmospheric to 2000 atmospheres (200 Mpa). Suitable polymerization conditions include those known to be useful for metallocene catalyst when activated by aluminum or boron-activated compounds. Suspension, solution, slurry, gas phase or other process condition may be employed if desired. The catalyst may be supported and such supported catalyst may be employed in the polymerizations of this invention. Preferred supports include alumina, silica, polymeric supports and meso-porous materials.
The polymerization typically will be conducted in the presence of a solvent. Suitable solvents include those previously described as useful in the preparation of the catalyst. Indeed, the polymerization may be conducted in the same solvent used in preparing the catalyst. Optionally, of course, the catalyst may be separately prepared in one solvent and used in another.
The polymerization will be conducted for a time sufficient to form the polymer and the polymer is recovered by techniques well known in the art and illustrated in the following non-limiting examples which help to further described the invention.